


My heart aches.

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Rin visits Tohru while she's in the hospital, manga spoilers fic
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyo (mentioned)
Kudos: 13





	My heart aches.

Tohru's eyelids barely lifted before shutting again. The morning light was so bright through the hospital window she couldn't see the outside. Her body was tired, so tired. Her left arm wrapped in bandages as well as her head. She sighed, leaning into the pillows. 

  
_That day_.... that depressing day.. tears threatened to fall from Tohru's eyes just recalling it again. She groans, placing a hand against her forehead. She had mildly believed all her tears had been spent but the reality of it all was hitting her so hard it was giving her a headache. _A heartache._

_She loves him so much. She poured her heart out that day. She had learned about what happened from Kyo's perceptive. She knew how hard it was for him to tell her everything. He had been keeping it locked away._

_and yet, everything went wrong..._

_My heart aches. It's being torn apart._

"Tohru." 

She turns, her eyelids lifting again to gaze across the room. A figure stood in the doorway. Her heart leaped in her chest, thinking for a moment that it was-

  
"Tell me what happened."

  
No. It was Rin, coming toward her. 

  
"Please, Tohru, tell me." Her voice sounded urgent, her hands grabbing onto Tohru's shoulders.

  
Tohru fights back the urge to sob. "I-I confessed to Kyo but..." Her lip quivers.

  
Rin sighs heavily, releasing her shoulders. "But?" She gently prompts.

  
"He...He said... " Tohru's throat tightens. It hurts to get the words out. "..I don't think he loves me."

  
"No!" Rin roars, her hands balling into fists. "That's not true, Tohru, you know that."

  
"No, _I don't_...Rin.. you don't.." She can't hold it back anymore, breaking out into a sob. Her chest heaves. 

  
Rin stands back, silently watching her. Tohru's cries are the only sounds in the room. She cries for a while. Rin holds out a box of tissues she noticed by the window, handing them to Tohru. She also goes to grab a chair nearby sitting down at Tohru's bedside.

  
After what felt like a long stretch of minutes, Tohru looks up at Rin, wiping at her tears stains with the tissues. "Rin, I can't....talk about it today."

  
Rin nods in understanding. "I'm sorry for pushing it." She gets up.

  
"N-No... I just..." Tohru's hand's grasp at the sheets of her bedding. 

  
"It's fine, Tohru, please just rest." Rin interrupts. Tohru falls silent, nodding her head. 

  
Without another word, Rin leaves. Tohru watches her go, seeing her figure disappear down the hallway. She then looks back out the window, the light has dimmed. The clouds have rolled in bringing with it rain. 


End file.
